Bouncing Betty
Bouncing Betty was a middleweight robot which competed in Season 3.0 and 4.0 of BattleBots, as well as the 2005 BattleBots Rochester R3 event. It was a purple, invertible, wedge shaped robot that was armed with an electrically powered lifting arm that also doubled as a grabbing arm. It did well in competition, reaching the round of 32 in Season 3.0 and the round of 16 in Season 4.0. Bouncing Betty was also due to compete in Season 5.0, but it either did not attend or failed technical inspection and had to forfeit. Also, the team had a heavyweight version of Bouncing Betty named Big Betty that fought in Seasons 4.0 and 5.0, as well as BattleBots Rochester R3. Robot History Season 3.0 Bouncing Betty's first match in Season 3.0 was against Trainwreck. Bouncing Betty won on a 35-10 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced WulfBane. Bouncing Betty won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Booby Trap. Bouncing Betty won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Little Drummer Boy. At the beginning, Little Drummer Boy had some driving difficulties mainly due to a spike next to the drum was dragging on the floor. Bouncing Betty was almost able to flip Little Drummer Boy but couldn't flip it on a couple of occasions. Little Drummer Boy's drum then knocked Bouncing Betty into the killsaws a couple times and Bouncing Betty stopped moving. Little Drummer Boy's drum ran into the killsaws which put some gashes into the drum and it also bent the weapon frame allowing the chain to pop off. After this, Bouncing Betty was being counted out and Little Drummer Boy won by KO at 1:40. This meant that Bouncing Betty was eliminated from the tournament. As of 2018, it is unknown if Bouncing Betty participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Bouncing Betty was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Violator. Bouncing Betty won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Little Drummer Boy again. After flipping Little Drummer Boy at one point, the time eventually ran out and Bouncing Betty won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This put Bouncing Betty to the round of 16, where it faced Bad Attitude. Bad Attitude won on a 32-13 judge's decision and Bouncing Betty was eliminated from the tournament again. For unknown reasons, Bouncing Betty didn't participate the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Bouncing Betty was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Psychotron. However due to technical issues, Bouncing Betty was forced to forfeit and Psychotron won by default. BattleBots Rochester R3 Bouncing Betty's first match was against MoZar. This fight started with Bouncing Betty trying to get around to the side of MoZar, which got a hit on the side of Bouncing Betty, and took it into the wall where it lost its right tire, and tapped out. This meant that Bouncing Betty was now in the losers bracket where it faced Skip or Die. This fight started with Skip or Die immediately charging at Bouncing Betty, and driving onto its wedge. The speed of this charge caused Skip or Die to go flying, and when it landed it was obvious something inside it had broken. Bouncing Betty then shoved Skip or Die to the center of the arena where it was counted out. This meant that Bouncing Betty advanced to the next round where it faced the pneumatic flipper of Royd Rage. This fight started with both bots slamming into each other, which messed up Royd Rage's flipper so that it was no longer touching the ground. Bouncing Betty then got under Royd Rage but failed to lift it, before slamming into it yet again, bending Royd Rage's flipper even more. Royd Rage then started using its rear to shove Bouncing Betty around, which raised its lifting arm, and got away. Royd Rage then started shoving Bouncing Betty again, and shoved it around, after Bouncing Betty tried to grab it with its lifter/grabber. Bouncing Betty got away, and drove into the wall before driving under Royd Rage, and flipping it over. Royd Rage self righted, however its flipping arm, bent in the earlier attacks by Bouncing Betty snapped off while it was doing so. Bouncing Betty then grappled Royd Rage, and took it to the wall before failing another grapple which allowed Royd Rage to shove it around some more. Royd Rage then nearly drove under the pulverizer before shoving Bouncing Betty several more times. Bouncing Betty then momentarily stalled in the middle of the arena, this allowed Royd Rage to get around to its rear, and slam it into the arena wall. The force, and angle of this ram flipped Bouncing Betty on it's side, and it drove completely against the wall, and used its lifting arm to self right. Royd rage then shoved Bouncing Betty again, however Bouncing Betty turned around, and flipped Royd Rage on its side where it was counted out, giving Bouncing Betty the KO. This meant Bouncing Betty once again advanced to the next round where it faced Chopper. It lost this fight, by KO, and was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 5 Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots from Oregon